Skipping Class and hiding behind bushes
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Matt is a thirteen year old who likes to skip class...Mello is a fourteen year old who cries behind the bushes.


""Hey...what's up with you?" The tall redhead sat down on the grass behind the bushes; not caring if he got his uniform dirty...why would he care? He was skipping school for the rest of the day anyway, and in fact was planning on doing so for the rest of the week.

"Hic!...N-nothing...Hic!" The small –fragile looking- blond boy answered.

The redhead looked over the smaller boy. He had the same uniform on, only his was already dirty and scruffy looking...as if someone had pulled on it a lot. _'Oh...this is...'_He thought. _'The kid everyone picks on...'_. "Hey, you're from class 1A right?"

"Hic!" He nodded slowly.

The redhead was kinda pissed off that the boy hadn't turned to face and answer him. "Hey, you can turn around y'know. I'm not gonna hurt you..."

The blond boy looked over his shoulder to look at the taller boy; he was smiling at him. The boy didn't seem like he was lying, so the blond decided to trust him and turn to face him.

"I'm Matt."

The blond wiped his eyes and looked up at Matt. "Mello." He said quietly.

"Mello?...Cute name." Matt grinned.

Mello's cheeks flushed pink and he quickly looked down at the floor. Of course Matt saw this and it caused his grin to widen.

"So..." Matt started. He wasn't quite sure how to ask his question, so instead of thinking it through he just came out with it. "What ya crying for?"

"Nothing." He answered, almost defensively.

"Then, _why_ you crying, if it's nothin'?" Matt asked as he moved his face closer to the smaller boy's; he had a smug smirk on his face.

"I wasn't _crying_..."

"Suuuure you weren't...but I could hear you before I even came through the bushes!" Matt told him as he moved his face away from Mello's, and laid back onto the grass.

Mello's eyes widened; his head spun to face Matt. _'Then why bother coming back here!?' _

"What?" Matt asked as he placed a cigarette in his mouth.

Mello shut his eyes for a second, before opening them into a glare. "That's a disgusting habit...especially when you're only thirteen!"

"So is a fourteen year old hiding behind a bush and crying like a five year old girl." Matt retorted.

"Urgh! Whatever." Mello growled and turned away from Matt.

Matt lit his cig and smirked. Mello looked down at the floor beneath his feet and smiled softly.

* * *

"Hic! Hic!" A noise came from behind the bush.

Matt stared at the bush thoughtfully, before he sighed and climbed through it. He sat down in his usual spot. "Hey, baby boy." Matt smirked.

"Hic!...what did...hic!...you call me?" Mello asked; barely a whisper.

"Why? You like it?" Matt asked; smirking.

"Hic! Like hell I do! Hic!" Mello said angrily.

Matt just laughed.

Mello wiped his tears away and turned to face Matt. "Why'd you come back _here_ again?"

"What you mean?"

The blond stayed silent for a moment. "Well...you said you...you could hear me last time...so why come sit back here? You must have heard me this time. Right?" He asked looking at the floor.

"Yeah, I could hear you."

"So why then?" Mello asked loudly; unconsciously moving closer to Matt.

"Just felt like it...I guess." Matt shrugged.

Mello frowned. "You just felt like it?"

"Yep."

Mello smiled at the redhead lying down on the grass. Matt smiled back.

* * *

Matt walked up to the bush he had been sitting behind with Mello for the past couple of weeks. He had been skipping class even more than usual to find Mello in school and follow, just to see if he was okay...and then when he would see the small blond leaving school -to go to the field and towards the bushes- he would follow and act as if it was pure coincidence.

He realised he liked the blond. He was quiet in school but around Matt he was _almost_ loud, funny –although most of the time he didn't mean to be-, was embarrassed easily, short tempered –when he wanted to be-, and cute. Yeah, defiantly cute.

Matt thought the blond liked him. He seemed to anyway. He would smile and joke with Matt, he didn't with anyone else...well he didn't hang with anyone else...but that's beside the point.

Matt was about to climb through the bush when he heard someone from behind the trees.

"S-stop it!"

It sounded like Mello. Matt climbed back to his feet and quickly ran to where the noise was coming from. He stood behind one of the trees, looking to see what was going on.

There were two boys; they were in the same class as Mello, so they were a year older than Matt. Mello had been pushed against the tree; he was sat on the floor, he had obviously fallen over. One of the boy's grabbed hold of Mello's shirt and pulled him to his feet.

Matt was about to come out from behind the trees when he saw Mello spit in the boy's face. The brown haired boy pushed him against the tree again.

"You little fucker!" He shouted.

"'Fucker'? Wow, that's a big word...well, for you anyway..." Mello said; he wasn't facing Matt's direction, but Matt _knew_ he was smirking at the older boy.

"What the-!" The other boy said loudly. The first boy; the brown haired one pulled his fist back and then lunged it forward slamming it into Mello's face. Mello stumbled to the side but didn't fall over.

As Matt was about to run and kick the bastard's ass, he heard Mello laughing. _'Huh?'_

"Kenji, he's not crying..." The second guy told the other.

"Hahaha! You stupid shitheads! I'm not gonna cry anymore! My friend told me I don't have to...because I can stand up for myself, now! I'm not afraid of you!" Mello yelled..._proudly_.

Matt couldn't help smiling. _'Go on, kid!' _About a week ago Matt had told Mello he didn't have to be afraid...he would sort them out if anyone bullied him anymore. No matter _who_ it was.

"Really, huh?" The brown haired guy said. He lunged his fist forward. Mello screwed his eyes up; he knew he wouldn't be able to fight back physically.

"I think you should fuck off, don't you?"

Mello's eyes shot open. "Matt!" He gasped.

Matt smirked and shoved the guy back; he stumbled and fell over. His friend quickly pulled him up. "You realise who I am right?" Matt asked smugly.

The second guy whispered something into his friend's ear and his eyes widened immediately; they quickly wandered off.

"That was awesome, Mello!" Matt said proudly of his new friend. He turned to face Mello. "W-what's wrong?"

Mello had tears streaming down his face. "Hic!...I...I thought...I could do it...on my own! Hic!"

Matt smiled softly. "You did! You were amazing!"

"B-but...Hic!...you came and...saved me...Hic!"

"Please stop crying...you were so awesome it was unbelievable!" Matt said; his smile beaming. He was so proud of Mello.

"Hic!...B-but...Hic!"

Matt's beaming smile turned into a small smirk. "Then I guess...you leave me no choice!" Matt bent down closer to Mello as he continued to cry. He placed his lips gently on Mello's; his hand snaked around Mello's back and pulled him close.

Mello's hands gripped hold of Matt's upper arms.

Matt pulled his face away from Mello. "You've stopped." Matt smiled.

Mello's eyes were wide and his face was bright red. "Y-y-you taste like cigarettes and..._chocolate_."

Matt couldn't help but widen his smile as he realised Mello wasn't angry about the fact he had just kissed him. "Here." Matt said and pulled a bar out of his pocket and handing it to Mello.

Mello opened the chocolate bar and took a bite out of it.

"C'mon, let's go." Matt started to walk towards the school and Mello followed quickly. Matt reached his hand out towards him and Mello took it without thinking about it.

"You have anymore of that chocolate?"

Matt smiled widely down at the young blond and Mello smiled shyly back at him.

* * *

End!

Just a quick and short Matt X Mello fic :)

let me know what you think :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
